Promise broken, Promise kept
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: What if Jack wasn't an only child? What if, instead of Jack, it was his brother? Watch as he comes to flowerbud village to pay his respects to his dead grandfather and ends up, getting a life. Maybe even married. Raven and Karen. Poss Lemon. AU.
1. Prologue to a life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harvest moon series. Nor any of the characters in the games. I do however own Raven, Jacks brother. Most of the town events belong to the owner of the harvest moon series, however I will insert my own events in. If anyone wishes to borrow said events, leave me a personal message detailing as such and I will get back to you.

Authors note: Welcome, as I'm sure your aware, this is a harvest moon fanfic, it's mainly based on the Harvest Moon:back to nature game, but bits and peices of all of the series, will be added in as I please. Obviously I have changed quite a bit of the pre-game infomation to make it fit to my story, but dont write this off as a bad fic just yet, give it a chance.  
Reviews are apreciated but not mandatory. Though, I do request, you keep flames to yourself. I understand not everyone will like what I've done, or will do. But I'm not nessecarily here to please only you. I'm only posting it here, for people I know want to read a fic thats a little different. A truly unique fic is quite hard to come by.  
This fic is also primarily Raven+karen. Dont like it, dont read. There will be only minor popuri bashing. Nothing major.

On another note, there is also a alternate story based on the same beginning. You'll find the second fic in my profile under the name "Farming family and promises kept" Said fic is not yet on the system as I wish to see how far I can get on this version first.

Read and review. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Most stories start with a birth. This story is not so different. Except it's not just one birth, but two. On the seventeenth of fall 1988, two handsome baby boys were born.

Despite being twins neither boy looked even remotely similar.

The first born who was called jack, had brown hair and brown eyes, a spitting image of his grandfather, hence the name. Keeping a name in the family was an old tradition, especially when such similarities were so obvious. Put a blue cap and overalls on the little fella and you wouldn't be able to tell the differences. If you didn't see the wrinkles of course.

The second born however, was so drastically different, both mother and father were shocked. Not to say they didn't love him any less or more. He was their son no matter what. His little tuft of what looked like grey hair, and seemingly pupil-less pale eyes, added along with the lack of crying made him mysterious yet adorable. Trying to keep with the traditions of keeping a family name going they didn't name him right away, instead agreeing on waiting until they got home and looked through photo albums and family tree's. It took many months before they found an old relative. An obvious black, or grey sheep in this matter, of the family, with an eerie resemblance. If the grey hair and same eyes had anything to go by, they could already see that their son would definitely become handsome. If not eerie to meet in a dark alleyway. And so keeping in with tradition, little Raven was born.

A year passed and they both grew into their own personalities. The older and seemingly more mature jack was already crawling around and trying to grasp the dynamics of walking. Despite only being 13 minutes older than his brother.

While the younger only by a few minutes Raven, was happy to sit back and watch his older brother master movement. Because of Ravens distinct lack of eye pigmentation, he had to keep out of the more than most. Else feel sore and painful, ending in crying fits. And because of such precautions, was often left to his own devices at day care. His brother Jack being his main source of interaction.

Jack was happy to be Ravens friend as well as brother. Breaking the normal sibling rivalries with instead looking out for each other at even such age.

More years passed and at the age of six they both were taken to visit their grandfather at his farm in Flowerbud village. Jack was always running around playing with the animals. While Raven in his still quiet demeanour, took his time looking over all the various crops and flowers. Both of them their grandfather as many questions about gardening and farming as they could think of.

The pairs grandfather was delighted at their enthusiasm and did his utmost best to answer their questions. Jack happily nodding at the answers he received while Raven took a notepad out and made quick notes of what he deemed important to remember.

After they'd finish playing on the farm, which they could never honestly say what the name of it was. It wasn't that they couldn't read, jack was an ace at maths skills and computing, while Raven loved reading and writing. But they just thought of it as "the farm". And with innocence that only children could have, never thought for a moment that anything would happen to make it any different or take it away.

One day while Raven was back at the farm, jack decided to wander around and have a look around in the forest, whilst there he met a girl. Like with the name of the farm, he couldn't remember the girl's name. But did remember a song she kept humming every now and then. For a while the girl and jack played and became friends. Promising that after he left he'd return one day to see the girl again.

Later on in the day while jack was still off on his own, Raven walked into the town in hopes of seeing if he could get some tips on things from people. During his trip, he met a large man wearing green, who told Raven many tips on things that Raven didn't even ask about. Mainly flowers and herbs and whatnot. Raven thanked the man and continued on his way.

When he wondered off into the shopping market he got lost pretty quickly, but luckily for him. He found a girl his age who, after getting to know her. Learnt she was called Karen and that her mommy and daddy owned the store. Karen had blonde hair but with two darker, almost chestnut brown coloured bangs, framing her face, which in Ravens opinion was cute. Which earned him a blush and a kiss on his cheek. She also had green eyes and wore a purple shirt. Raven too after playing and talking with Karen said he'd to come back one day. After making him promise Karen introduced him to her friend named Rick. Who she'd been friends with since she was born. Apparently he lived and worked on the chicken farm next to his grandfathers.

After further playing, both boys returned to their farm. And on the day of leaving, the girl jack had befriended showed up to say goodbye and to remind him of his promise to return. As well as Ravens friends, Karen and Rick doing the same thing.

**((Authors Note: here is where it splits into two different stories. You'll find the second fic in my profile under the name "Farming family and promises kept"))**

Many years passed and sadly Jack at the age of 16 had forgotten about his promise to return. But Raven had not forgotten. Not by a long shot.

Raven had started sending letters to his friends in Flowerbud village shortly after his return to his home in England. Telling of how the world outside of Flowerbud village seemed to change so drastically. Buildings grew bigger and bigger. Technology was revered more than hard work and determination. To even make a living one had to know how to work advanced machinery and go to universities.

Jack took the route of learning such skills and made himself into a non hard for cash businessman, where as Raven was barely scraping by. Doing odd jobs here and there for his neighbours. While holding a cashiers job at a store called 'Starbucks'.

Many times in Ravens letters was a letter for Karen, a letter for Rick, and one for his grandfather. Karen and Rick would try and ask Raven to come and visit, leaving Raven to reply in a sad tone, which was obvious even with his writing, that he simply didn't have the finances to take the time off work and go. His grandfather would simply give a brief description of the state of the farm, any newborn animals and anything he thought might interest his grandson.

A year and 3 seasons later, and Raven received a letter from Karen and Rick, but not from his grandfather. Leaving them to read later, Raven hoped that his grandfather's letter was just going to arrive in the later post. But after work when he arrived at his apartment he'd rented. He noticed the letter still had not arrived.

Sitting down at his desk and reading the letter from Karen first his somewhat happy mood turned straight away to sheer and utter depression when she started off her letter with a few teardrops and apologies of being the bearer of bad news.

Dear Raven…

_Teardrop, teardrop I'm so sorry to be the bearer of such bad news. But.. Teardrop your grandfather, passed away last night in his sleep. The new resident doctor, who I told you about, assured everyone that your grandfather went peacefully. No pain at all. And that he was surprised he'd lived as long as he had, a ripe old age of 84 isn't very common apparently. Teardrop After loosing his wife before you were born my parents were surprised he hadn't given up long ago and retired. But he was a strong, kind and great man. As I'm sure you'll notice the tear drops, I'm sure you know I'm deeply sorry, and it's not just me in the village that regrets not being able to of said goodbye. Teardrop Hopefully, the next letter wont be so depressing, its just hit us when we weren't expecting it. I hope you can visit soon, pay your respects and all. We're holding a memorial at the church on winter 29. You and Jack are more than welcome._

_Regards your friend, Karen._

_P.S If Rick doesn't mention it at all in his letter, let me know and I'll make sure to whoop his chicken loving butt._

Folding the letter back up neatly and taking a deep breath, Raven took in all that Karen had said. No more than a few seconds after Raven put the letter down on his desk did his phone ring, picking it up he wasn't surprised to hear his mother.

"Raven, it's mom. I've got some bad news so you best sit down."

"It's ok mom, Karen told me in her letter. I just finished reading it.."

"Oh hunni I'm so sorry. I know how close you and your grandfather was."

"Mom why are you saying it in the past tense, he might not be on the same plane as us anymore. But it don't mean we aren't still close."

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean for it to come out that way.."

"I know.. I'm sorry mom. It's just caught me by surprise."

"It's ok Hun, it's caught us all by surprise."

"I didn't even consider how old he was. 84 is very old, even with all the advancements that technology has found."

"Well Hun, he never had access, nor any desire to increase his lifespan with the ways we can now. He just worked hard, eat healthily and enjoyed every minute. He lived a good life."

"I know, so are you and dad going to go to his memorial?"

"I'd really like to, but.." –"it's ok mom, I understand. Work."

"Don't take that tone with me young man, if I could go I would."

"Fine whatever you say mom. Have you told Jack yet?"

"Yes I told him just before you."

"And, what did he say, is he going to the memorial at least?"

".. no I'm afraid he's not. He said something about a business meeting that he can't re-schedule."

"Mom, don't lie for him, I know he's got no work that week. Jeez, what's this family coming to. Since fontaine industries popped up, nobody cares about family anymore. It's all about money and work. If any of you decide to change your mind, I'm going to be their."

Before anything else could be said, Raven hung up the phone and laid his head in his arms. Letting his mournful tears flow.

After an hour or so of feeling sad, he took a deep breath or two and read Rick's letter, they were always good for a laugh. Despite what most people in Flowerbud village thought, or at least what Karen told him they thought, Rick was pretty funny, he was nice, and was there for you when you needed it.

Reading over his letter, it read pretty similar, except that he wasn't crying. And that he seemed more positive about it. Not that he was happy that Ravens grandfather had passed on, but happy that now he could be with his wife in heaven.

That very quickly brought a smile onto Ravens face.

Raven rang up work almost straight away after the letters. Explaining the situation to them and claiming that if they didn't like it they could shove it up their asses because he'd be going anyway.

Needless to say he got the time off, as well as a warning.

Packing up his things he got everything ready and remembered one crucial thing, he didn't have enough money for the ferry over.

Picking up his phone one more time, he rang his brother Jack.

Despite their differences. And their return to sibling rivalry in a way, they still looked out for each other to an extent.

"Jack I know your busy, and don't worry I'm not calling to demand you go to the memorial. I know you wont go. But I need to borrow 300 gold, I'll pay you back when I can. But I'm going there right now. I need to be there and pay my respects."

For a long 20 seconds of silence, a deep sigh was heard before a buzzing noise and his brother's voice telling his secretary he'd be out the office for a few minutes.

"Give me 10 minutes I'll be there with the money."

"Thanks brother."

And indeed as he said, 10 minutes later and a knock at the door, Raven was giving his brother a hug and setting off with what minimal possessions he was taking with him.

Later in the day he was booking himself onto a ferry and preparing for the journey when he met a few individuals he'd never forget.

Firstly he met a drifter by the name of cliff. Brown hair and a Japanese style gi along with a duffle bag and that was it. Apparently he went from place to place, enjoying all that life had to offer. The two quickly became friends. And were soon calling each other nicknames. Cliff being called hobo, and Raven being called old man. On account of his grey hair, which was down to his shoulderblades in a mullet sort of style, a little black scunchi keeping it in a ponytail. the insult was friendly with no malice intended; Raven thought it was funny, so all was well.

His second new friend came by the name of zack. A large man, burly and full of muscles. Turned out he actually lived in Flowerbud village, he was what people called a buyer, he'd pick up produce or things people wanted sold, and sold them at the ferry ports in the city. He'd take only a small amount of the money, something along the lines of 2 for each item and give the rest of the hard earned money to the people who sold them. Apparently zack knew Ravens grandfather, zack would ship all of his grandfathers produce and the two would drink at the local tavern every now and then. he claimed that every now and then he'd visit friends of his on the mainland and he was just returning from such a trip when he heard about Ravens granddad.

After giving his apologies to Raven for his loss, he left him and cliff alone.

A day and a half later they made it to port on the beach of the town. Saying goodbye to zack, Raven and cliff made their way into town. Trying to keep a steady pace so as not to feel too cold from the snow that was settled on the ground.

At the rose square, which Raven still remembered to this day, they parted ways, cliff heading towards the tavern to buy a room and Raven heading off towards his grandfather's farm.

A few minutes later Raven was staring out at the snowy fields of his grandfather's farm. The emptiness as far as the eye could see was too much for him, moving him off into a tangent of memories.

But lucky or unlucky, however you want to look at it. Raven was brought out of his musings, when a small podgy man, Raven remembered as the mayor ran up to him yelling about being on private property.

Turning around Raven waved. Stopping the mayor dead in his tracks.

"Raven, is that you?"


	2. Deals, redheads and cute butts

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own harvest moon, but I do still own Raven.

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoy the following chapter. Just don't expect a routine of these quick updates.

* * *

_Last time:_

_A few minutes later Raven was staring out at the snowy fields of his grandfather's farm. The emptiness as far as the eye could see was too much for him, moving him off into a tangent of memories._

_But lucky or unlucky, however you want to look at it. Raven was brought out of his musings, when a small podgy man, Raven remembered as the mayor ran up to him yelling about being on private property._

_Turning around Raven smiled and waved. Stopping the mayor dead in his tracks. _

"Raven, is that you?"

* * *

"I came as soon as I got Karen's letter. I'm sorry if my being here causes anyone trouble."

Walking up the rest of the way, Raven realised that the man who was once bigger than him, was no longer so. Of course Raven was only 6 the last time he saw him. Raven had grown into a fine young man of five foot nine inches. And the mayor, had if anything seemingly shrunk by a few.

"Not any trouble at all. I'm just so sorry for your loss. He was truly a great man and will be deeply missed."

"Thank you, a lot of people agree with you, I was hoping I could see him before the funeral? Is that ok?"

"Well, it's not the way things usually work. But you are family. On the other hand it's not really up to me, you'd need to talk to pastor Cartor. But I'm afraid he's actually gone on holiday, he's not expected back until the 28th. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Honestly I must admit didn't think everything through very well. I got Karen's letter, grabbed some money and made my way here."

"Well I suppose under the circumstances, it's understandable. But now the issue is where you'll stay until pastor Cartor gets back. You mentioned you got some money, how much have you got?"

"About 80 gold. Most of what I had was for the ferry. I'm sorry; I really should have kept a more level head. Now I've gone and caused hassle for you."

"Now stop that moping right now young man, your grandfather wouldn't have wanted you to be sad."

"I know, hey how about I rent a room at the inn, I know I wont be able to afford more than one night, but maybe I'll be able to work off my keep."

Instantly the small rotund man that had gotten a serious and in deep thought look upon his face, brightened up at the sound of my plan. Obviously pleased. "That's a good idea Raven, Doug's a reasonable man, I'm sure he'd be able to work something out with you."

"I'll do just that."

Picking up his backpack full of what little he brought, Raven smiled while slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you around then Raven, if you ever need anything just ask someone, we're all friendly here." With a wave and a smile the podgy man disappeared at a surprising speed for someone with such stubby legs.

* * *

A few minutes later Raven had made it to the inn, just in time to see cliff shaking a redheaded mans hand and walking up some stairs following a redheaded girl. Now Raven wasn't a pervert, not even a little, but one could not control where ones eyes land if your looking up the stairs and it happens to land on the girls behind. If he'd have known he'd end up staring at the redheads butt he'd not have looked.

Though it's not to say he didn't feel attracted to the opposite sex, more along the lines of he felt that he shouldn't look without permission. A rather old style view on things, but he couldn't help how he felt.

"_Nice butt though.."_

"Hello there Raven! Haven't seen you in, what was it, 12 years? Come over here and tell me what I can do for you" the man that cliff had been talking to, shouted while waving Raven over. Raven knew him surprisingly well from his visit 6 years ago, the owner of the inn, Doug had been an old family friend with his grandfather.

Smiling and waving back Raven walked over to the counter and leaned on the top. "Hey Doug. Long time no see all right. 12 years would be about right."

"You've certainly grown since then."

"Well I would do, I was only 6 at the time" Raven retorted with a smile and a laugh. How he missed the town. Everyone was so friendly; you just never wanted to leave.

"That you were. I'm terribly sorry about your grandfather, he will be sorely missed, not just as a friend, but he brought a lot of money into the village as well. His farm sold more than every other business in the town together, twice."

"He's why I'm here really. I got Karens letter and made my way here straight away."

"And I'm guessing you didn't think things through and need a room?"

"You know me so well despite how much time's past. I'll pay for what I can, and if it's ok with you I'll work off what I haven't got in money. I'll pay you back as soon as I can, you know I'd never try and bail on you."

"Well, I usually don't take that sort of deal. But consider it me paying a debt to your old man. I wont let you slouch on the deal either mind you, there's a lot of repairs to be done around here. Ann's never been all that good with tools, and I can only do so much."

"That's perfectly fine, I don't have no experience to be honest, but I'll keep trying til it's perfect. By the way the brown haired guy you just did business with," Raven said while pointing towards the stairs, where the redheaded girl came back down cheerily. "I met him on the ferry. He's a carefree spirit all right, but I trust him. The sort you feel like you've been friends with for years. If you know what I mean"

"Sure do, he's doing a similar deal. Except he's got his money. He just wants to stretch it out a little more. Ann seemed a little too happy for my liking about him showing up though, friend of yours or not, I'm going to keep an eye on him."

"Understood. Speaking of Ann, where is she, I haven't seen her in years."

Smiling to himself he pointed over at the very same read headed girl that Raven had checked out moments earlier. A slight blush crept up over his face. Unfortunately for Ravens sake, it was not unnoticed by Doug, her father.

"Well, what do you think of her?"

Usually when posed that question one would say what suited the instance. Considering the one asking was her father, it would be something like, 'She looks cheerful'. But when taken by surprise and in the years of total embarrassment, things never usually went the way anyone wanted.

"She's…cute."

The moment Raven realised he'd actually told the truth; he turned around expecting an angry face or a cold stare. But instead he was greeted by a warm smile.

"I'm glad you were honest, most people just say she looks cheerful. Her mother, my wife. Died only a few years after she was born. Before you arrived. But she was too young back then to understand. And so it didn't affect her right away. But I was starting to worry without a womanly role model in her life. She'd continue down her tomboyish ways and never get interested in good boys. Or the other way round."

"I.. well.. um. Ok." Needless to say, Raven wasn't sure what to say. He'd been afraid of some underlying threat hidden behind a warm façade, but instead it was replied with a bit of history behind Ann's ways.

Noticing someone new, Ann walked over and smiled, "Hello there, welcome. If there's anything you want let us know."

Obviously like Raven, she didn't recognise him right away, it took a smirk from her father to figure out something wasn't right. Looking from her dad to the almost albino looking man in front of her, it clicked pretty soon after she made a mental checklist if he was someone she knew.

"Raven, is that you? It's got to have been 12 years!" throwing all formalities aside, the redhead instantly jumped into a hug. Making Raven blush a little, and Doug smile all the more.

"Hey Ann, long time no see." Raven replied, lightly hugging the girl back.

Instantly making the connection of Ravens grandfather passing away and his sudden appearance, she quickly let go and apologised about his passing away.

But Raven was quick to wave it off, he knew people felt bad but he didn't. Like Rick had said, "he's with his wife now. Happy up in heaven no doubt enjoying a retirement that he definitely deserved"

No longer feeling awkward, Raven took the opportunity to look Ann over quickly, in a friendly 'haven't seen you in a long time' way. Nothing perverted. Nope. Over the 12 years since he last saw her, she'd grown a good few feet taller, just past his shoulder. An average and nice height for a girl her age. Her hair, which had grown proportionately larger with everything else about her, was pulled back in a single braid. She was wearing a pair of denim overalls and despite his views on looking at girls; he took note of her female oriented 'growth' as well.

At the sight of Raven being so mature, she took her own moment to check him over. Seemed his hair had grown long, almost as long as hers. Its original dull grey was more bright white, but that might have been from the lighting of the bar or a bit of snow he mightn't have noticed. His eyes were still mysterious. She'd seen a blind traveller at the inn before, and the eyes were very similar. Except Raven had no problem seeing. She always wondered about those eyes.

Noticing Ann's staring at his eyes, Raven smiled and turned around towards Doug. "My eyes always have this reaction with people."

"They are rather special. How about you go settle Raven upstairs Ann, he'll be staying with us for a while."

Nodding in silence, still looking into Ravens eyes she barely even listened to her father's words.

Wasn't until he coughed and repeated himself that she shook herself out of it and started leading the boy off upstairs.

* * *

Moments later, upstairs Ann dropped Raven off at a door and told him that the middle bed or the bed on the far left was open, but he'd be rooming with someone else. Just as she was turning around and heading back downstairs she turned back around and smiled, "Oh and dinners at 6. First one and last ones, free of charge considering you're an old friend."

Smiling and nodding as a reply, Raven opened the door and went inside, leaving Ann to return to her post welcoming guests.

Inside the room, cliff hadn't unpacked a single thing; instead he was fast asleep on the bed on the far right, spread out as far as his body could on the surprisingly large mattresses.

Placing his bag on the end of the bed on the far left; he pulled out a baseball cap Jack had leant him, put it on after adjusting the size and turned it backwards. A little quiff of hair poking out the hole at the back of the cap leaving an ashen coloured lock of hair dangling over his forehead.

Pulling out what little money he had he thought up his options. He quickly decided on paying Doug for the bed, then making his way to see Karen and Rick. By Ravens watch, it was 8:50 and from the letters he got, Karen and Rick spoke almost every day at 9am till 10am outside the supermarket. They'd be in for a big surprise.


	3. Suprises, knockouts and doctors

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it, honestly do I have to do this every time? *Sighs*. Raven is mine though.

**Author's note:** I'm sure from the last chapter, you're a little confused, I mentioned it was a Karen and Raven fic, and yet Raven was checking out the feisty red headed barmaid. I want to point out, he's 18. I've mentioned his views towards girls. So you can guess he's very shy. He's still got all the same hormones, so it's not like he can control everything. Don't make assumptions. You make ass's out of yourself when you do. I know it's not the way the saying goes, but it's how it will this time.

_Last time:_

_Pulling out what little money he had he thought up his options. He quickly decided on paying Doug for the bed, then making his way to see Karen and Rick. By Ravens watch, it was 8:50 and from the letters he got, Karen and Rick spoke almost every day at 9am till 10am outside the supermarket. They'd be in for a big surprise._

* * *

Running off downstairs, being careful not to wake his sleeping friend. Raven walked to the counter where Doug was cleaning out a bar mug with a cloth of some kind. Typical bar scene.

"Hey Doug, here's what money I've got, I'm going to go have a look around the village, see if I can't find my two penpals."

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that. Do they know you was on your way over?"

Smiling as his form of reply was all Doug got as Raven walked out of the building with a wave. Leaving Doug to take the money and write down a note or two, chuckling to himself at the thoughts of their faces when they see him.

The inn was pretty close to the supermarket, within his sights actually, so staking out next to a tree, Raven stayed still and watched the area around the super market. And true to form, at exactly 9am Rick appeared on the scene from the route that goes past the church. And the moment he was at what Raven guessed was his position, the doors to the super market opened and there she was.

Knowing that Karen was a sharp-minded girl, if he checked her over when he was in front of her, he'd no doubt receive a whack on the head or something. So he took his opportunity now, while he still had it available.

Her hair length had grown a lot longer; it was far down her back, and around the level of waist length. The majority of her hair was still blonde, while the bangs that framed her face was still a darker shade, almost brown. She still war a similar purple vest that he remembered, but this one had a bit of what looked like wool around the edges. But from his angle it could have been along the inside as well. _"Probably a winter version of the vest she always wears. Though I must admit, the concept is unique; I've never seen one like that before. Nor a market for a vest for the winter at all really."_ Along with her vest and what looked like a thermal underneather, she also had on a pair of dark bluish jogging bottoms on. Like Ann, she too had grown taller, most likely, judging from his distance, the same height as himself. She's also grown well in other areas as well. But he tried not to concentrate on that.

"_Awesome butt as well though, can't deny that."_

Smirking to himself and taking note of Ricks appearance, he wasn't surprised to see the only difference in his chicken oriented friend, was height and a little bit more muscle mass.

Standing up from his spot behind a tree, he decided to play a little joke on the two. Running through the town square and towards the church, he jumped over the fence that surrounded it and started silently but quickly, making his way towards the two.

From where they were standing, having their usual morning chat. There was a fence just behind them and beyond that was a large amount of forest.

Making his way through said forest was remarkably easier when you could track your targets by their loud voice and distinct smell of chicken. Took no more than 10 minutes to sneak up on them.

With himself only a few feet away, Raven picked up a nearby pebble and chucked it onto the floor a little ways behind them, causing their attentions to be on the opposite direction from him.

Would have been a good laugh. Except for when he jumped out from the fence, shouting, "boo", Karen had thought it was some stranger trying to attack them. So cocking her fist back quickly, she let it fly true. Hitting Raven dead in the face.

The result, a bleeding nose, a black eye and unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Checking whom she'd knocked out, she called Rick over immediately. It didn't take long for her and Rick to curse a storm and get Raven onto Ricks back and into the clinic, where the doctor rushed over straight away.

5 minutes later, he was assuring the two youngsters that he'd be fine. But wanted to keep him back for half an hour just to make sure.

With Elli and the doctor basically ushering Rick and Karen out, they made their way into the market place and looked around for any possible letter from Raven that she might have missed. Finding none, the repeated the search at chicken lils. But Rick couldn't' find one anywhere.

Quick logical thinking on Karen's part, led them to the only place someone visiting could stay at. The Inn.

Once inside they both ran up to Doug, panting from the exertion.

"Well now, I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Very funny, so he is staying here?"

"Yes he is. But why isn't he here with you?"

Just as Karen was about to make up a lie about an accident. Rick stepped in by replying, "Karen knocked him out, and he's in the clinic."

Now, unfortunately for our Raven, duke was in a bit earlier that day, so he overheard, what Rick had said, though it sounded a little differently to him, considering he was slightly inebriated. Leaving his money on the table he was at, he went home to continue with his work. Mentioning in passing to his wife manna about what he heard.

The moment it hit manna, it hit the grapevine. Pun intended. And when that happened, every one in town heard it, whether the true course of events, or an old drunkards version of events, or Chinese whispers kind of version. Either way, within 30 minutes everyone knew. Or at least knew that Raven had returned and had been knocked out by Karen.

"You knocked him out? Purposely or accident?" Doug asked while barely holding back a smirk at the turn of events. He was far from the kind of person to take pleasure in others misfortunes, but he was a religious man, and god had decided that to happen, or at least in Doug's view, for Raven not telling anyone he was coming beforehand.

"Accident of course" Karen retorted with a port that looked out of place on her, maybe it would have looked more in place on popuri maybe. But Rick found it humorous none the less. And without doubt he would tell Raven that piece of information later, most likely against Karens wishes.

"Of course" Doug responded no longer hiding a smile at Karen's expense.

"It was!" Karen almost shouted, embarrassed at what happened. An embarrassed and angry sort of blush on her face.

Doug no longer able to control himself chuckled for a moment before smiling at Karen in a more fatherly way, "I didn't say otherwise. So seeing as he's there and you're here, I'm assuming he's ok and you need something. Either that or you want to borrow Anne?"

Before Karen could reply, Rick this time took the stage, so to speak. "Mainly just curious as to if he had somewhere to stay. We all know what Ravens like for planning ahead."

Chuckling again Doug nodded and smiled, "Yup, checked in this morning. With only 80 gold he wanted to pay me back with work. Don't know how long he's planning on staying, so been compiling a nice long list for him of jobs to do."

Nodding in relief at hearing that Raven was safe for somewhere to stay, Rick smiled at Doug, thanked him for his help and dragged a still pouting red faced Karen out of the inn and back towards the clinic. The 30 minutes long up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at the clinic, Elli walked over straight away from the doctors area, with a plane sort of smile on her face, "The doctor said that Raven is all ok and said he's about to wake up any second. He's just headed on upstairs, but said your both welcome to sit in there and wait for him to wake up." And without another word ushered them into the room where Rick earlier laid Raven down on, and scurried back to her desk at the reception.

Walking behind the curtained off area and seeing Raven lying there on the bed was uncomfortable. For both Karen and Rick.

Karen sat down on a nearby chair while Rick went and sat on the windowsill, looking out at the snow which started snowing once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wasn't longer than 10 more minutes before Raven stirred. Voices sounded dull and hazy, and he didn't even feel able to open his eyes just yet. From his guesses, from both the smell of disinfectant, and the last thing he remembered being a fist. He assumed he was in the clinic, and he knew from previous experiences, that the lights were always blinding to normal people, let alone with his eyes.

As a few seconds passed, his hearing sharpened till the point he recognised whom it was. Karen and Rick. And an unfamiliar sharp pain throbbing in his facial area that he knew he should have expected.

"_That girl's got a mean right hook."_

When he realised what the two was talking about he smiled.

"Oh stop blaming yourself Karen, neither of us had any idea." The familiar voice of Rick said, a softness in his voice that didn't surprise him in the least.

"You say that, but you weren't the one that hospitalised an old friend."

"Well technically it's not a hospital, it's a clinic, and your only worried because your worried he's going to hate you for it. We both know it takes a lot for Raven to hate someone."

"Like a punch to the face?"

"It's hardly cheating on him like his ex did."

"Well, no. But that's not the same thing."

"You say that Karen, but even then Raven didn't hate her did he. He didn't forgive her. But he told her to leave and then carried on his life. If she couldn't make him hate her. I'm sure you wont"

"Oh, shut up."

Raven could practically hear a pout coming from Karen's direction, and with a soft smile that ached; he decided to break up a row between his two friends. He knew full well what sorts of arguments the two got into.

"Now, now you two.. this is a clinic, not a wrestling match" Raven was quite surprised at the hoarseness of his voice. Though he knew he shouldn't have been, it still caught him by surprise at how weak he sounded.

"Raven!" Karen shouted at the comment, racing over from her chair and glomping him for all she was worth.

A brief 'Shhh!' coming from behind the curtain.

When Karen realised she was hugging Raven so openly she blushed and pulled back, deciding to just sit on the edge of the bed instead.

"Hey now Kay, not too loud alright?" Raven chuckled out while shifting his weight so he was in a sitting up position. Opening his eyes slowly he aimed his head down so he didn't have to put up with the blindingly white lights. Instead seeing Rick's head upside down looking up at him with a goofy grin on his face.

Chuckling quietly, due to his weakened state more than anything else, he smirked at Rick and winked. "Comfy with your head in my lap? Beautiful sight when one wakes up after losing consciousness"

His goofy grin practically splitting his face in half, Rick and Raven both straightened up, Rick gently placing his hand on Ravens back. "Nice to see you old friend."

"You too chicken boy"

Turning to look over at Karen, Raven smiled and opened his arms out for her, he previous embarrassment forgotten; she enveloped him in a warm hug.

Within a few seconds of the heart-warming scene, a throat being cleared broke up the embrace. Causing everyone to turn around and see the doctor standing in the doorway. "While I hate to interrupt personal moments, I need to see if my patient is alright."

Within seconds before anyone could reply, Elli was in and ushering Karen and Rick into the waiting room before scuttling back in and handing the doctor a clipboard.

"Hello there, my names Tim, I'm the local doctor. Lets get you checked over one last time ok?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:**

Well what did you all think? Did I make it seem ok? Haven't written in such a long time. Just randomly got the urge to write a bit more.

Read and review please!

Take care everyone!


End file.
